dsmwikiaorg-20200215-history
Unspecified Schizophrenia Spectrum and Other Psychotic Disorder
DSM-II In DSM-II, this category is called Other paranoid state This is a residual category for paranoid psychotic reactions not classified earlier. DSM-III In DSM-III, this category is called Atypical Psychosis This is a residual category for cases in which there are psychotic symptoms (delusions, hallucinations, incoherence, loosening of associations, markedly illogical thinking, or behavior that is grossly disorganized or catatonic) that do not meet the criteria for any specific mental disorder. Common examples of this category include: # Psychoses with unusual features, e.g., monosymptomatic delusion of bodily change without accompanying impairment in functioning; persistent auditory hallucinations as the only disturbance; transient psychotic episodes associated with the menstrual cycle. # "Postpartum psychoses" that do not meet the criteria for an Organic Mental Disorder, Schizophreniform Disorder, Paranoid Disorder, or Affective Disorder. # Psychoses that would be classified elsewhere except that the duration is less than two weeks, e.g., the symptomatology of a Schizophreniform Disorder, but lasting only three days and there is no precipitating psychosocial stressor. # Psychoses about which there is inadequate information to make a more specific diagnosis. (This is preferable to Diagnosis Deferred, and can be changed if more information becomes available.) # Psychoses with confusing clinical features that make a more specific diagnosis impossible. DSM-IV In DSM-IV, this category is called Psychotic Disorder Not Otherwise Specified This category includes psychotic symptomatology (i.e., delusions, hallucinations, disorganized speech, grossly disorganized or catatonic behavior) about which there is inadequate information to make a specific diagnosis or about which there is contradictory information, or disorders with psychotic symptoms that do not meet the criteria for any specific Psychotic Disorder. Examples include: # Postpartum psychosis that does not meet criteria for Mood Disorder With Psychotic Features, Brief Psychotic Disorder, Psychotic Disorder Due to a General Medical Condition, or Substance-Induced Psychotic Disorder # Psychotic symptoms that have lasted for less than 1 month but that have not yet remitted, so that the criteria for Brief Psychotic Disorder are not met # Persistent auditory hallucinations in the absence of any other features # Persistent nonbizarre delusions with periods of overlapping mood episode that have been present for a substantial portion of the delusional disturbance # Situations in which the clinician has concluded that a Psychotic Disorder is present, but is unable to determine whether it is primary, due to a general medical condition, or substance induced DSM-5 This category applies to presentations in which symptoms characteristic of a schizophrenia spectrum and other psychotic disorder that cause clinically significant distress or impairment in social, occupational, or other important areas of functioning predominate but do not meet the full criteria for any of the disorders in the schizophrenia spectrum and other psychotic disorders diagnostic class. The unspecified schizophrenia spectrum and other psychotic disorders category is used in situations in which the clinician chooses not to specify the reason that the criteria are not met for a specific schizophrenia spectrum and other psychotic disorder, and includes presentations in which there is insufficient information to make a more specific diagnosis (e.g., in emergency room settings).